dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bryans1008
Welcome Hi Bryans1008, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dumbledore's Army page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Head of Ravenclaw (Talk) 20:43, August 28, 2011 Classes All the optional classes will begin next week, so I ask that you wait until then to begin your Ancient Runes class. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:43, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Thehandsomegeek 01:30, April 25, 2012 (UTC)Phineas FlynnThehandsomegeek 01:30, April 25, 2012 (UTC) My character is not sorted yet. Blog Post Comments So, I was going to comment on your blog post about the new departments (User blog:Bryans1008/Announcement:Department Restructure, but it says at the bottom that comments cannot be added to the article. Not sure what's going on there, but anyway, it was my thought that a B-crat should be assigned to each of the 4 departments you outlined as the head. My initial thoughts were that HoR would be really good for the development head, as he's always doing code tweaks and such here (such as the multi-Pm in chat), and Echo would be great for the Human resources head. I can do whichever, or since we have 4 departments and 5 B-crats, just help everywhere, or where I'm needed. Anyway, just commenting on your post. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:12, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Covenant of Blood So, I have some users asking me if we're bringing this over from the Hogwarts wiki. I told them I honestly have no idea what it is, and who to ask, and your name was brought up. What is this, and is it something we want to bring over, or do we need to get other things, such as the ministry set up here first? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:55, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Templates I promis this will be the last post from me on your talk page today. On this wiki, we try to keep all the templates together under a username, so they're grouped, easy to use etc. My example is, all my talk bubbles are in a imlti-bubble template here Template:Bond_em7 (you'll have to look at the code), and my sigs are similar, being something lik eUser:Bond_em7/Kinsel, and even my sandbox is the same way, being User:Bond_em7/Sandbox. Can I convince you to move your templates to something similar, like combining Template:1008 and Template:Silvia, Template:Olivia, Template:Oliv WB, and Template:Shanisa to Template:Bryans1008 in a multi-bubble like mine? I will even help set up the code and such. Also, would it be possible to move your Template:Norene, which is a signature, to something like User:Bryans1008/Norene? Just trying to keep everything together and such. I'm also offering this to any of your users with many talk bubbles or characters, and I've tested it with your talk bubbles, and it works well, I just would like you permission to do this. I think we should set this as the standard going forward, so that was someone doesn't make a Template:Ashley, then another new user tries to do the same since their character is also named Ashley. It keeps all of a persons templates together, and I think makes it easy to use since they're all based on a username. Anyway, let me know. I can even set it up for you, and just post here how to use it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:28, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Ancient Runes If you get a chance, could you also post the homework on our Homework page? We created it so students could easily see all the assignments they need to create, so if you would update that with your assigned homework, it would be appriciated. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:58, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :Also, JessiPahn wanted to know if it would be possible for you to sub for her Ancient Runes class this week as she has Life stuff going on and probably won't be able to start that class until next week. If you can't, that's fine, and it will just get started a little late. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:00, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Minister Workers I have a character Karith Black, who was head boy at Hogwarts, and graduated last year. He is especially gifted at Transfiguration. He also doesn't discriminate against muggles, but feels that wizards are superior, and owuld probably be involved in the Historical Preservation Society, probably in group 2, saying that the people can fix it outside the ministery. Let me know if you have a spot for him in either group, and what it would be. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:32, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if there was going to ever be a vote on the History of Magic Department at hogwarts. If Professor Kirk gets the job without a vote I would totally understand. If this is the case could Melanie Trinket possibly become the muggle studies professor (I think some one said this position was open) or, if that isn't available, have a position at the ministrly? Thanks, Auror I noticed Ministry of Magic post with open positions. I was wondering if the characters had to already be created to be considered. I have some family members of students that I would love to have as Ministry, if that's okay let me know if I can create them. FrejahLeighton 12:29, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Wizengamot Member Hello Bryans, Is it all right to have Arthur Oak as a Wizengamot Member. I shall be adding lots more info on his page. But I'm asking if he can become one. I saw on the Hogwarts Course Guide/Employee Roster that Melanie Trinket was the head of the History of Magic dept. Is she still the HoM teacher then? Hey I was thinking, since the stuff tha happened to Marsye, Maurice and Bryan hasnt happened aymore, cause of the merge, do you think we should put them back into school? To finish the seventh year? [[User:Sonofapollo|'I'm screwing up every little good thing I ever try to do. I was born to lose.']] 10:59, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Note the above warning is in accordance with our policy. Sorry for bothering you so much, but I'd really like to know what's going on about Melanie Trinket and the teaching post (see earlier owls). I'm okay if there's no vote and the position just goes to Professor Kirk, I'd just like some confirmation so I can decide what to do with her now... Mistelm helloooo... 03:34, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot. Mistelm helloooo... 03:41, May 12, 2012 (UTC) WHPS membership I asked before about Ministry positions and got no answer so I figured that was a no. Now I want to ask about Wizards Historical Preservation Society positions and if I need a premade adult character to become a member? FrejahLeighton 03:42, May 12, 2012 (UTC) WHPS Sign Up I forgive you. It's obvious you get A LOT of messages so no need to apologize. I thought you were ignoring me because my questions were stupid and I just figured since I am new and already at my limit for characters (until the 21st) I wouldn't be able to join either the Ministry or WHPS. So again to clarify, I don't have any premade adult characters on this wiki (I have ideas for family members of my student characters). How would I sign up without a proper character? FrejahLeighton 07:03, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Yup seventh years :D [[User:Sonofapollo|'I'm screwing up every little good thing I ever try to do. I was born to lose.']] 12:06, May 12, 2012 (UTC) It says two weeks on the thing, but the policy is the same as hogwarts, inactivity is 10 days no notice is grounds for a demotion vote and you will be warned after 1 stretch of 5 days. Head of Ravenclaw 12:33, May 12, 2012 (UTC) WIP character Do I need permission to create a page or can I just add a new one? FrejahLeighton 21:41, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Ministry I would like to know whether I can make an adult character so she can be a ministry of magic worker TemptingTemptress 06:25, May 14, 2012 (UTC) WHPS Registration Hai Bryans! I just saw that my character, Marissa Flame has been accepted as Co Head of WHPS. I was wondering If I am allowed to accept other other requests at the registration page. Thanks. ♪ You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action, You'll never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction ♪" ~Make it Shine 04:47, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello Bryans. I was wanting to ask, what are the duties of the Faction 1, 2, and 3? Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:40, May 15, 2012 (UTC)